


A Love to Ease the Pain

by KatieBug1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Trauma, Pain, References to Illness, Sickfic, Worried Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Iwaizumi misses a few days of school. Oikawa knows something is wrong. The hurt precedes the comfort.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	A Love to Ease the Pain

It's been two full days since Iwaizumi first texted Oikawa that he was sick and wouldn't be at school. He doesn't get sick often, but when he does, he usually only allows himself to be absent two days even if he should miss more.

On his way out the door for school, Oikawa texts his boyfriend.

**Should I stop by your house so we can walk together?**

It's only a few seconds before he gets a response. **No. Mom's taking me to the doctor in a couple hours.**

 **> . < Iwaaaa! That sounds serious!** Oikawa continues his walk to school. He _is_ worried. Iwaizumi has been acting weird in his texts and he even told him not to visit.

**It's probably nothing. I'm going back to sleep.**

**Try to get some rest <3 **

**That's what I'm trying to do, idiot**

Oikawa texts Iwaizumi throughout the day but he never responds so Oikawa decides to head over during his lunch break. He can afford to miss his afternoon classes. Especially if it's for his Iwa-chan.

Once outside, he rings the doorbell. Oikawa can't hear anything from inside so he sends a text.

**I'm outside. Let me in :(((((((**

**Go away**

Oikawa frowns and begins typing out a response but Iwaizumi texts him again before he can send it.

**I don't want to see you**

His frown deepens. Yes, Iwaizumi can be harsh sometimes but this isn't like him. Oikawa almost turns around, wanting to respect his boyfriend's wishes. But... Oikawa knows where the spare key is. He grabs it and unlocks the door. "Hajime," he calls out softly, hoping not to startle him.

No response is given but then Oikawa hears sniffling coming from one of the bedrooms. Oikawa tentatively walks down the hall, hoping the noises are from a runny nose and not something else. "Hajime?" Oikawa asks before sliding open the door to the bedroom.

"I told you to leave." Iwaizumi's voice is thick and Oikawa sees him wiping away tears.

Oikawa makes his way into the room and sits down next to Iwaizumi who then rolls onto his side and pulls the blankets over his face. "I had to make sure you're okay." _And it's a good thing I did, because you're clearly not_. "What's wrong?" Oikawa rubs his arm gently over the covers, hoping to coax him out.

It works because Iwaizumi pulls the covers down just enough for Oikawa to see his face. "Nothing. I'm being an idiot."

Oikawa reaches up and rests his hand on Iwaizumi's forehead. "Hmm. You don't have a fever."

Iwaizumi shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa moves his hand so it's now running through Iwaizumi's short hair. "I want to help you feel better."

More tears start to fall as Iwaizumi shakes his head again. "You can't."

Oikawa's heart rate starts to pick up. "Why? Haji, you're scaring me."

Iwaizumi exhales a shaky breath. "It's fine. I told you I'm just being stupid." He finally rolls over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and burying his face in his side. "I've had this pain in my side below my ribs for a few days and I've nauseous. My mom took me to the doctor a couple days ago. I got my blood drawn they ordered an ultrasound for today."

So that's what this was about.

Back in elementary school, Iwaizumi had gotten really sick. The doctors didn't know what was wrong and had to do a bunch of tests on him, and then there was the treatment once they did find out what was wrong. Needless to say, Iwaizumi has been afraid of going to the doctor ever since.

Oikawa hugs Iwaizumi close and says softly, "You don't have to talk about it."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I... The blood work was..." He pauses, seeming to try to collect himself but then proceeds to fall into a rant. "I knew the ultrasound wouldn't hurt or anything but I couldn't eat or drink anything before and I had to get it done at the hospital because the other places were booked and I had to wait forever before they even took me back and by the time it was done, my head was killing me and I thought I was gonna puke. My mom managed to help me eat and get something to drink but it – it just sucked." The rant ends abruptly.

"That sounds awful. But, Iwa," Oikawa speaks firmly and waits for Iwaizumi to look up at him. "You did it, baby. I am so proud of you."

More tears fall and Oikawa knows that's exactly what he needed to hear. "I missed you so much," Iwaizumi admits. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"I'll be worried anytime you're sick. Whether it's something serious or just a cold." Oikawa slides down the bed so he's laying next to Iwaizumi. He immediately pulls him close and Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa's chest. "No matter what happens, we're going to work through it. I'll be with you for every second."

"I know," Iwaizumi mumbles quietly.

"Do you want to watch Godzilla?"

Iwaizumi lets out a self-conscious laugh. "I've already watched it three times this week."

"Well then what's one more time?" Oikawa turns on the tv and it goes right to the menu screen of the movie.

It takes a minute but the two manage to find a position comfortable for Iwaizumi so they can finally settle in and watch the movie.

They don't need to talk about Iwaizumi's trauma. Oikawa was there. He remembers. In a way, it's his trauma too. It still haunts him. What matters now is that Oikawa knows exactly how to help him. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa will protect him and help him with whatever he needs.

Of course Iwaizumi is still scared but with Oikawa by his side, the fear is at least bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% self projecting. I go for a specialist appointment tomorrow so based on how that goes, I might be writing a second chapter...


End file.
